Walter Moroe
Walter Moroe is a 22 year old prototype super soldier who currently serves as a butler and bodyguard for his family's estate. Walter posesses a fire affinity, which primarily in use to augment his preferred weapon of choice, razor wires. Walter's origin is that of "Loyalty". Appearence Walter is a tall, thin man who typically wears black slacks, a black dress shirt with a black tie, and a black vest. He also wears gloves of various colors (usually black, brown or white), and tends to keep his hair in a ponytail. His eyes are blue, and he wears a monocle over his left eye. He does not actually require the monocle for any sort of visual ailment, but believes it is an accessory to match his status. Walter is known amongst his family for his humilty and well up kept appearence. While is hair is normally tied neatly in a ponytail, it becomes messy quickly in battle, and simply hangs downward if Walter's red hair tie is removed. He also commonly sports metallic bands on his wrists. Personality When he was a teenager, Walter was quite vulgar and down right disrespectful, a temporary side effect of his enhancements. As a young man, he has become the perfect model of an English butler; polite, diligent, dutiful, and intelligent with a dry, ironic sense of humor and a merciless disposition toward the enemies of his master. He appears to have a very mellowed out personality, cutting apart his enemies with a cold precision rather than with the glee of his younger self, and delivering only ironic and dignified insults instead of simply swearing up a storm. As his origin would suggest, Walter is a very dutiful and dedicated man. He can not stand those who would willingly turn their backs on those they swore themselves to. Walter refrains from killing until his life, or the lives of members of his family are put in harm's way. In any other scenario he seems to be a very polite and kind individual, usually shocking those who know him with his brutal fighting style. Background Walter was born to relatively unknown family of magus, as they tended to stay under the radar in order to hide their efforts in human experimentation. Walter was one of their first successful experiments; an attempt to apply the superior magic circuits of a homunculus to a living human, and allowing him to retain the majority of his humanity. As younger bodies are known to more easily adjust and adapt than older ones, Walter began the long process of turning himself into a super human mage. A family high in numbers and skilled in technology, but only average as mages, there was no shortage of parents willing to sumbit their children to the process in order to for the Moroe family to gain some weight in the Mages Organization. Walter began his augmentations at the age of six years old, at first, he showed signs of increased aggression and was hard to approach. All other members of the program showed similar levels or aggression. He picked fights with the other children on a regular basis. The purpose of the augmentation was to improve both magical circuits and physical abilities. These were both increased to unexpectedly high levels in Walter. While the other surviving members of the program would have magic ciruits nearly 50 times greater than average, and the physiques of olympic athletes, Walter overshadowed all other test subjects by more than doubling the results through his sheer determination and outright foolish decisions to push the augmentation process to push his body to his absolute limits, and past them. When Walter was around 12 years old, he was attacked by 4 other members of the augmentation program, who had become jealous of Walter's superior performance and special treatment. Walter simply evaded the boys before reaching his superiors, upon reaching them he politely asked for permission to teach the boys a lesson. His request was granted and the 4 boys were put into an official match where they would all be free touse their magical abilities to let out their frustration as long as no one was killed. The 4 boys were hospitalized shortly after. Through a long process involving emotional and physical conditioning, Walter was turned into a proper gentlemen by the time he was 16. To test his abilities while continuing to keep him isolated, bounties were placed on him by his own family. He served as butler for members of his family, and killed several mercenaries, assassins, and even a few other mages who made attempts on his life. At the age of 20 he was allowed to live his life freely. Having grown accustomed to the life of a butler, he continued this profession and serves members of his family with a smile on his face to this day. Abilites Magic Circuits One of the focuses of Walter's augmentation involved increasing the amount of magic circuits in his body. This would give him mana reserves far beyond that of a normal magus. The effects are comparable to that of something between what the Einzburns would consider a failure or a success. His reserves are apporximately 125x greater than a normal magus. Granting him higher reserves than even expert Magus, but his still not on the level of somone like Illya. Physical Augmentation The other purpose of the experiments performed on Walter and the other members of the experimental group, was to improve their physical bodies. While not exactly superhuman, Walter could be considered peak human. This makes him far faster and stronger than the average man, but obviously nowhere near the supersonic speed and incredible strength that is known in servants. He can also process information very quickly allowing him to react to combat situations at a normally impossible speed. Walter carries several knives just incase some poor soul can make close enough to reach them, Walter's enhanced intelligence and brain processing capability have allowed him to become adept in 4 different martial arts. Eskrima, Kendo, Cannon De Conat, and Iaijutsu. All of these styles combined with his augmentation, make Walter a force to be reckoned with, even without his magic. Affinity Walter's affinity is that of fire. Rather than actual manipulation of flames, Walter possesses an ability to superheat anything he comes into contact with. The mana expended to do this varies, with the cost rising as the temperature does. Walter also possesses a near immunity to heat up to his limit. Walter has been shown in training to be able to melt steel with slight effort. It is theorized by members of his family that if he were to release all his mana as a pure wave of heat, it could ignite the atmosphere in the immediate area; and that would not be enjoyable for anyone. Razor Wires Walter's walking oven abilities often take a back seat in combat to his primary tools of destruction, his razor micro-filament wires. Walter's primary weapons are a set of very long razor wires, which he controls as if they where extensions of his own body. The wires are sharp enough to slice through human bodies with no trouble, he can use them to bind and restrain targets without damaging them. The wires themselves can be used to attack from virtually any angle, and seem to hover around Walter himself in an omnidirectional manner during combat. He is able to cause drastic shifts in their positions with extremely small movements, and in a few cases has been seen to manipulate them without any movement at all. The wires move much more quickly than even Walter himself does, and are extremely hard to see. Combined with Walter's extremely fast reaction times, and the ease with which the wires can be manipulated, he is actually capable of deflecting automatic machine gun fire with his wires, from several directions at once. Walter is also known to super heat his powers for further cutting power, when he needs to bypass powerful defenses. Category:Leogian4511 Category:Male Category:22 Category:Magus Category:Characters